Campaign
General The MCC campaign is a CTI - Capture The Island - game mode where the players starts with very little resources and they have to expend and build their base while doing main missions and side missions. If the players succeed in their missions they will get more resources to buy and build better weapons, buildings and vehicles but they will also get more attention from the enemy side and harder missions. The campaign ends after a number of mission succeeded. You can mix and match the campaign with other game mods such as the role selection to have a personal player progression, survival mode to add more immersion to the underdog feeling , RTS mode for the side progression feeling or do a campaign for opposing sides to add a PvP aspect. Downloads You can download the MCC campaign template here for the mod version or here for the mission version (best used on public server as no mods are needed on the client). Setting up the campaign It is best to set the campaign from the mission editor but you can drop it in mid game by using Zeus. Before you start a campaign make sure you have an HQ, main start location. It is best to place one AI controlled evac helicopters for the commander and set it up as a campaign evac. This are the variables one have to set when placing the campaign module: * Player Faction: String - the main players faction. * Rival Players Side: If you want to add a PvP aspect here is the place to pick the other players side. * Enemy Faction: String - the enemy faction. * Civilian Faction: String - the civilians faction. * Number of Missions: How many missions before campaign ends. * Difficulty: The starting difficulty - will change depends on the number of players and the players progression. * Starting Tickets - If the players will bleed out of tickets the campaign ends. * Missions Rotation - How many missions should be spawned closed to each other before MCC will pick a completely new zone. Main Missions MCC will spawn one main mission every given time. Once the main mission has been completed MCC will spawn another mission in the closest suitable location next to the previous mission and up for a total of missions in the same area as defined in the Missions Rotation value. When a mission is done the players will get rewarded with resources which they can use to expend their base, depends on the their performance. The mission reward is effected by: * The players side - if the players are the rival faction they will get rewarded for each failed objective and player killed. If the players are from the main faction they will get rewarded for each successful objective. * Difficulty - The harder the mission is the more rewarded it will be. * Collateral damage - For each civilian killed the players will suffer from a redaction in their reward. Side Missions Side missions can be requested by the commander from the HQ the level of the mission is defined by the level of the HQ. In a side mission a random place on the map will be picked where a number of resource crates will spawned with a few enemies the player then need to drive or fly to that location and retrieve the resources back to base using supply trucks or helicopters. Daytime Cycle In the campaign the daytime cycle is accelerated by default that every 2 hours of real life is equal to one in-game 24 hours. You can change the daytime cycle as you see fit. Each daytime cycle is followed by some events: * Reduce tickets If not enough sleeping beds for the troops . * Reduce tickets if not enough food to support the troops. * A food spoil chance depends on the level of storage areas built. * A report regarding the civilians reaction to the players. * A report regarding the players infamous level - depends on the players progression the enemy can start actively looking for the players and even try to capture their base. * A report regarding the next day forecast - each day the weather can get worst or better. Resource Management It is important to manage the resources and plan your advancement as you might end without enough food, meds or sleeping beds for your troops which will decrease the number of tickets your side have. The commander should make sure enough storage areas are built to support the total number of resources available or he will bleed resources. Also it is important to upgrade the storage areas to higher levels to prevent from food spoils. Energy and fuel Some of the base structures needs electricity to operate it the commander job to allocate fuel in that way that he will have enough to fuel his troops vehicle but also enough to keep the generator up and running. Rival Players Side The Rival Players Side don't get rewarded for completing missions, he gets rewarded for any objectives the main players faction failed and for the amount of players killed. Means the rival player side can be the same side as the enemy side and fight against the main players side or he can be a third side focused on killing enemies from both sides. Civilians Relations It is highly recommended to use the MCC Ambient civilian module as In the MCC campaign the civilians take a strong part in the players succession or failure and its in the players best interest to make the civilians their friends. Killing civilians or failing to make the civilians feel secure by failing objectives will slowly but surely turn the civilians against the players. Depends on how bad the civilians reaction to the player the civilians might try to harm the players troops if the have the chance by opening fire on them with concealed weapons, placing IEDs and even turning into suicide bombers or semi organized civilians militias.